Who is she?
by TheGreenOrange
Summary: This is a story about an ordinary muggle and a witch named Sierra. She goes her 3th year on Hogwarts, while he lives a wealthy life as a spoiled muggle. -Sorry, not so good summary. Please just give it a try : TheGreenOrange
1. Chapter 1

_BASED ON | Harry Potter_

_I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. But I made some characters up for this fan fiction and as creator of those characters, they belong to me._

...

She came gliding, like it was air she walked on. I was mesmerist, couldn't take my eyes of her.

"What could your name be" I mumbled. Her head slightly turned. My world freezed. It was like time went in slow-motion. I could see how every inch of her features moved. How her lips slowly separated to speak. I blinked. The world's pace got back to normal and a red flash surprisingly crossed my right shoulder. An odd feeling began spreading through my limbs and suddenly, I couldn't move. I fell and landed on the cold ground. My vision failed and everything went black.

_I was stumped, couldn't utter a word. What had just happened?_

Hogwarts

I walked the corridors, heading for professor Dumbledore's room. My headmaster went beside me and he was _not_ happy. _As if he ever could be._ After some minutes of walking the corridors, we were finally there. Dumbledore sat in his chair, waiting for us.

"Hello" he greeted. "Now, do you know why we brought you here?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Of course, the 'do you know what you did wrong' thing._

"Yeah, I used magic in front of muggles" I answered.

"And you used it _on_ a muggle" Dumbledore added.

"I was trying to save him!" I said, almost yelling at him. My headmaster gave me a sharp look. Dumbledore's expression softened as he stepped closer.

"I know you were" he said calmly. "And I will try to tell the ministry that." I looked up at his face. Behind those moon shaped glasses was a pair of light blue eyes. _He may be wise, but this, he didn't understand._ Instead of pointing it out, I simply coughed up a thank you. And with that, I left. My headmaster was about to call after me but Dumbledore didn't let him.

"Let her go Severus" he said. "She has learned her lesson."

I walked back through the corridors, frustrated. _He didn't get it. I saved that muggle from painful death. But why would one of our kind try to kill a simple muggle?_ My thoughts got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Sierra!" Stefani called, waving her hand. "What's up? I heard you were called to professor Dumbledore's office. "I sighed. _Great, you can't keep anything a secret around here._

"So you heard" I noted and sat down. "I just got called up to the big man for using magic around muggles." Stafany's smile dropped in a heartbeat.

"Really?" she asked. "Wow, you're not getting expelled or anything are you?" I shook my head.

"Don't think so" I said. "But who knows. At least I would finally get of this terrible school of crap." Stefany looked at me, a smile playing on her lips.

"Come on, it's not so bad" she said and gave a small gesture at some boys. They were about to play a trick on one of their teachers. I smiled at the scene and saw the boys running away in time for the frog to hit the teacher in the face. Stefani and I started laughing.

...

I opened my eyes. The only color I saw was white. I soon realized I was staring up at the ceiling. Moving my neck was harder than I thought. A nurse slowly approached me.

"Ahem, you shouldn't try to move your neck" she said softly. "You got hit pretty badly."

"Okay" I mumbled._ Strange, all I could remember was falling. Did the ground really hit me that hard?_ "Do you mind telling me what happened?" The nurse smiled.

"Of course" she said. "A girl found you, lying unconscious and she called 911. Then you got here. You had a few bruises on your forehead and your neck... it got, well I don't quite know everything about it. But Doctor Crane told me that you shouldn't try to move it, for your own good.

"Okay, but who was the girl that called?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, we didn't get the name" the nurse answered. I sighed.

"Well thanks anyway" I mumbled. "... So, when can I go home?"

"Ahem, I don't know" she answered. "But I can ask Doctor Crane if you want?"

"Okay" I responded. The nurse went to get the doctor. After just a few minutes she arrived with a tall guy by her side. He had intensively red hair, emerald green eyes and wore a white robe.

"Hello, I see that you finally are awake now" doctor Crane said and smiled at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Abit tired" I answered. "But when can I go home?" Doctor Crane thought for a couple of seconds.

"If you're feeling alright, you can get home around 12 o'clock tomorrow" he answered. "I may have to run a few more tests, but I assure you, you will be home by tomorrow." He smiled once again and said goodbye as he walked over to other patient.

"Well, goodbye" the nurse said. She turned around and followed after Doctor Crane. I smiled and closed my eyes. _Home by tomorrow._ As I began to think about what had happened, how I had fell and such. I couldn't quite understand what that red flashy thing had been. And who was that girl? Could it be that the girl making the call was the one I had been looking at before? One thing was for certain, I needed to find out who made that call.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Okay, so for just three days ago I uploaded chapter one of "Who is she?" I wasn't quite sure about weither or not I should continue, but I'll guess I need to give it a try first. So chapter 2's up! Hope you'll enjoy it and feel free to review. Would love to get some feedback.

...

**CHAPTER 2**

...

It was 12:00 a.m and I was ready to go home. I waited for my father who was going to pick me up any second now. Once again I looked at my watch. It showed 12:01 a.m. I sighed. _How long did I have to wait exactly?_ Suddenly I saw a black porsche driving up the street. It stopped in front of me and I saw my dad behind the wheel.

"Ready to go home?" he wondered and smiled. I returned his smile and got in. "So, what happend?" he tilted his head and glanced at me.

"Well I fell dad" I answered. "And I don't quite know why..."

"You don't know why you fell?" he asked and laughs. "What else then tripping could it be exactly?" I sighed. Of course he wouldn't believe me_. How could he? Yeah, I like fell because of this red flash you know. It paralyzed me and then I suddenly fell. How weird wouldn't that sound?_ The rest of the drive we spent in silence. After a couple of minute we were home. I got out of the Porsche and started walking down the stony path lead up to our marbles built house. Along the path were beautiful red roses. I didn't pay them as much as a single glance_._ As I walked up to the front door I noticed our mailbox. The box was open and inside there was a letter._ How does it come that the butler hadn't taken it? Could he had missed it? _I decided to bring in the mail nonetheless and ask him personally about it. I knocked at the door. After a few seconds my mother opened the door.

"Well hello Robin" my mother said. "How lovely to see you. And you have brought the mail." Her tone changed from sweet to surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"It seems the butler missed it" I said. My mother nodded and made a gestured for me to go to the kitchen. I did as I was told and put the mail on the table. Mother followed after me and sat down on one of the many chairs.

"So, who's the letter to?" she asked and pointed at it. I took the letter and looked at it. As far as I could see it wasn't written anything on it. _Strange, who would send a letter without a name?_ I peeked at the letter inside the envelope. You could only see one line. It stood; To you, read this alone. Let no one else see it. "Robin, who's it from?" my mother asked once again, seeking my eyes. I looked up from the letter.

"Ahem, it's for me" I said. "Just another birthday invitation." I smiled and started walking to my room. _My mother would believe that lie anytime_._ Truth be told, I had never got an invitation to any birthday party. Ever._

...

I knew that it was a risk writing "you", but not knowing his name didn't leave that much of an option. _Let's just hope that his parents hadn't taken the letter. That would be problematic. _A few knocks on the door pulled me back to reality. While lying on the bed I called to the person behind the door to go. No sound. I sighed and went to open the door.

"Just go already" I said as I opened the door. No one was standing there. I frowned. _Oh, that's so not funny! Prank calling is just lame. _I was about to go in when I noticed a box at the doorstep. _Hmm, strange. Aren't the owls supposed to bring the mail at breakfast?_ I looked closer at the box and saw my name on it. _Okay, a mysterious box for me. Double weird. No one would bring me anything._ Nonetheless I picked up the box and went back to my room. _So, someone knocks on the door and runs of. But they leave a box for me. It's probably some sort of prank. _But I decided to open it anyway. I couldn't just scrap it, knowing that it might have been a present. As I slowly opened it, with the wand in my hand, I hoped that it wasn't a joke. It wasn't. At the bottom of the box there was a piece of paper. I took it and started reading. _Hello Sierra, I saw you downtown for a few days ago. And I think you saw me too. I just want you to know that if you __**ever**__ cross my path again, I will __**s a y**__ hello. _The letter ended and a cold chill went through me. I may be young, but I knew a treat when I heard it. And this guy, whoever he or she was, was _not_ going to go easy on me. I sighed. And the worst part? I couldn't tell anyone. It would just be dumb, the letter was well written and probably no one would get the hidden treat. _How could I make someone understand that saying hello meant avada kedavra?_ It was no dout that this was the one trying to kill that muggle guy. And he knew that I was the one who stopped him... and casted that stupefy spell for that matter. _Oh boy, I'm in big trouble._

...

I was on my room, alone and with the letter in my hand. My mother was downstairs and dad at work. I had read the letter a couple of times; it stood that I should go to a pub. It was written the exact address and time, but yet no name. Who was this mysterious person? And why the sudden meeting? A lot of thoughts rushed through my head, screaming for attention. I shut them out and decided to watch a movie. _Okay, here we go. _I randomly picked a movie from the shelf. _Scooby-Doo and the witch's ghost? _I scratched my forehead. _Hmm, I guess I could see it. Been a while since I watched a Scooby-Doo movie._ I looked at the clock. 06:15 p.m., an hour until I should be at that pub. _Great, I'll miss the last 9 minutes of the movie. But it's probably just the ending credits._ I began watching the movie.

...

Meanwhile...

...

_Okay, an hour to go. Got to think this through. What can I tell him? Somehow saying, 'someone's gonna try to kill you... beware!' doesn't sound that promising. I got to describe him, so that he knows who it is and can avoid him or something. But how will I explain how I know how he looks like? Wait! I don't need to tell him why, I'm the unknown source. Ugh, stupid! God, I really need to think this through... _I sighed and began to wander back and forth. I had a feeling that this would not end well._ And that the one trying to kill that muggle now had this, this... grudge against me. No, it just wasn't fair. Just because I was stupid enough to save that muggle didn't mean that his problems also would be mine automatically. But I guess that's the price of being kind, choosing the good instead of evil. There's always a cost of things, nothing is for free. That's the hard truth on this world. You just have to learn that and accept it. Not approve, but accept. _My thoughts got interrupted by my alarm going off. I had set it on 06:30 to be sure I made it in time for my meeting on the pub. A quick shower and changing clothes and I were ready to go. I wore a new pair of jeans and a white jacket that reached down to my waist. The colors were very bright and clear, maybe not the best colors for a secret meeting. But I didn't want to do the newbie mistake and dress in dark, covering clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and wonder if the clothes would work. I decided to add a final touch. A hat. Once again I looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of myself. The hat covered most of my face but it didn't look too suspicious. After all I didn't want the muggle to recognize me, it would rise to many questions. I nodded to my reflection and went to meet the muggle at the pub.


End file.
